Mi velada con Ladybug
by lyzarien
Summary: Marinette nunca podría permitir que la fuerza maligna de Hawk Moth lastimara a la persona más importante para ella. A pesar de que vigilar a Adrien, como Ladybug, significara verlo con alguien más en un futuro que cada vez estaba más cerca.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi velada con Ladybug**

 **Summary:** Marinette nunca podría permitir que las fuerzas del mal lastimaran a la persona más importante en su corazón. A pesar de que vigilarlo como Ladybug significará verlo con alguien más en un futuro que cada vez estaba más cerca.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Era una tarde soleada y brillante en la ciudad parisina, cuando una explosión pegajosa de chicle rosa cubrió una de las calles.

Por un instante los sonidos en el ambiente se apagaron por completo antes de reanudarse. Y lo primero que se escuchó fue la insistente bocina de varios autos.

ー ¡Catnoir me las pagarás por esto! ー se quejó la heroína, mejor conocida como Ladybug; una de sus manos había quedado pegada en el cabello, junto a su comunicadorー ¿Por qué nunca respondes cuando más te necesito?

ー Ha ha ha. ¿Así que necesitas tus refuerzos para detenerme?ー se afano un pequeño niño regordete, el cual sin duda había sido acumatizado, con poderes de bombas de chicle.

ー Claro que noー negó la heroína que a pesar de sus palabras no pudo despegar la mano de su cabelloー Es másー dijo sin dejar ver su desventajaー te voy demostrar que puedo vencerte usando una sola mano.

Ella se movió cuidadosamente, intentando buscar una forma de rodearlo, y evitar que el infante hiciera otra bomba. Obviamente se daba cuenta del riesgo que implicaba terminar inmovilizada, y quedar a la merced de unos los títeres de Hawk Moth.

ーYa veremos si eres tan valienteー dijo el niño sacando la goma de mascar de su boca en una gran tira rosa, que siguió estirándose de forma sobrenatural hasta volverse un lazo que chorreaba saliva.

ーEso tan desagradableー dijo la heroína antes de sacar su yoyo para intentar elevarse a un edificio cercanoーYo creo que dejamos el juego para otra ocasión.

ー ¡Yo creo que no!ー gritó el niño usando su soga para hacer que Ladybug soltara su yoyo, el cuál cayó sobre uno los autos detenidos por el tráfico, a varios metros de distancia.

ー¡No!ー gritó la heroína esquivando con un salto, el regreso de la sogaー ¡Eres un niño muy malo!

ー¡No, no es así! ¡Son todos los adultos que nunca tienen tiempo y siempre rompen sus promesas de jugar conmigo! ーse quejó el niño que ganó una mirada más sombría ー Por ello, si hago una bomba lo suficiente grande y rompo la barrera del sonido, el tiempo se hará más lento, y siempre habrá más tiempo para jugar.

ーEsto se está poniendo serioー se susurró a sí misma Ladybugー Sólo espero que ese gatito este haciendo algo verdaderamente importante para no estar aquí.

* * *

Dentro de una limosina estacionada a unos metros de distancia, el aroma a queso llenaba la atmósfera.

ー¿Qué tal otra rebanada, "Adriencito bonito"ー insistió la adolescente rubia con una rebanada grande de pizza, poniéndola muy cerca de bocaーSólo di: "Ah"

ーNo, muchas gracias Chloe, pero no podría comer ni un bocado másーrechazó con sutileza, mientras se aferraba a la mochila, que a pesar de no ser perceptible, en las manos del adolescente se contenían leves movimientos en su interior.

ーQuerida, abre una de las ventanas. Ya sabes lo mucho que me desagrada el aroma a queso camembertー pidió el alcalde al otro lado de la limusina.

ー Estoy de acuerdo con que sería bueno respirar un poco de aire frescoーapoyó Adrien, con un efusivo movimiento de cabeza.

ーComo tu digas Adriencitoーdijo la adolescente soltando la rebanada de pizza a sus espaldasー Así podemos aprovechar la oportunidad para usar el quemacocos.

― Eso me parece genialーdijo el adolescente con una amable sonrisa, antes de girarse en dirección al padre de Chloeー ¿Sabe que sucede más adelante? Hace unos momentos que la marcha se detuvo.

ーEn realidad, no lo séー dijo con atención superficial mientras continuaba revisando su discurso en la computadora portátilーLo más seguro es que sea otra mancha para exigir una reducción en los casos de gente akumatizada.

ーSinceramente espero que noー dijo Adrien, aún sin soltar su mochila que parecía tener vida propiaー Con la última manifestación, hubo el mayor caso de akumatizados al mismo tiempo.

ーDebió haber sido una labor agotadora para los héroes de nuestras ciudadー opinó el alcalde.

ーDe verdad que lo fueー dijo Adrien casi de forma tan natural que se ganó una mirada extrañada de los otros dos pasajeros en la limusinaー Lo que quiero decir es que.. entiendo y apreció la labor Ladybug. Es una verdadera heroína.

El alcalde asintió, regresando su atención a la portátil.

ー Querida. Creí que abrirías el quemacocos para dejar entrar un poco de aire.

ー Eso intentó, papá, pero no encuentro el control remoto por ninguna parteーdijo cruzándose de brazos.

ー Déjame ayudarteー se ofreció Adrien poniéndose de pie.

ー Se ve que eres un caballeroー aceptó Chloe con encanto.

ーNo es nada.

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron la búsqueda entre los cojines de los asientos.

ー Ahí estaーdijo casi de inmediato Adrien, estirando la mano con calma.

ー¡Esta ahí!ーgritó casi desesperada Chloe, para tomar el control al mismo tiempo, y a su vez tomar la mano del adolescente que lució aterrado ー Vaya, vaya. Parece que estamos sincronizados, ¿No lo crees?

Adrien río un poco mientras le dejaba el control en su mano y retrocedía un paso.

ー Debe ser porque somos amigos desde la infancia y nos conocemos muy bienー después miró hacia su mochilaー Veré si hay algo de información sobre el paro del tráfico en mi celular.

ー No, no y noーnegó Chloe tomándole por el antebrazoーprimero ven a ver la vista desde el quemacocos conmigo. Te aseguró que no te decepcionará.

ー Este bien, si insistesー se encogió de hombrosー También es probable que desde allí se pueda ver lo que sucede más adelante.

Chloe presionó el botón del quemacocos, que comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

ーOh, espera un segundoーdijo Chloe, soltando el brazo de Adrien y sacando su celularー Debe ser una llamada importante, así que te dejare ser el primero.

ーComo tu digas, Cloeー asintió Adrien, que justo después sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla del techo.

Recibió una ligera brisa que lo despeino un poco, y al bajar la vista lo vio.

Estiró la mano, sin notar que una figura de rojo y negro se aproximaba saltando sobre los autos a gran velocidad.

ー Esto es...

ー ¡Eso es!

Ambas manos llegaron al yoyo al mismo tiempo.

La impresión de tener a Ladybug cara a cara, sin su álter ego protegiendo su identidad, casi lo hace irse de espaldas, sin soltar el arma de la heroína.

ー ¡Cómo lo siento!ー dijeron al mismo tiempoー ¡No era mi intención!ー ¡No es nada!

Adrien se aclaró la voz y tomó la mano de la heroína con suavidad para entregarle su arma.

ー Sé que la necesitarasー empezó a decir sin soltar su manoー Y también sé que no es el momento para decir algo así, pero quería decirte que apreció todo lo que haces para mantener a salvo nuestra ciudad. Siempre estoy mirándote...y las grandes hazañas que haces.

ー Gracias..ー dijo ella con mirada soñadora.

ーLadybug..

ー¿Sí?

ー ¿Estas bien?ー sonrió Adrienー Parece que estas en un pequeño problema pegajoso.

De repente, Ladybug recordó que una de sus manos seguía pegada a su cabeza con goma.

ー Casi lo olvidoー recordó la heroína poniéndose de pie con el yoyoー Primero esta el deber.

ー Déjame ayudarteー ofreció Adrien.

ー Graciasー dijo ella viendo una bola rosada de chicle que comenzaba a verse cada vez más grandeー Pero es muy peligroso. Espero que Catnoir ya esté cerca de la escena o estaremos perdidos.

Adrien abrió los ojos y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

ーSeguro que si no ha llegado aún, lo hará pronto, es decir.. ¿no dicen mejor tarde que nunca?

ー Será mejor que entres al autoー se preocupó la heroína con una sonrisaー Sería una lástima que tu perfecto cabello se llenara de chicle.

El adolescente se tocó el cabello por inercia y se dio cuenta que la brisa le había despeinado, así que tomó su comentario como una broma.

ー Um...Quiero decir.. debo irmeー se despidió la heroína con un gran salto y usando el yoyo recuperado para balancearse entre los edificios.

Adrián permaneció estático, mientras contemplaba fijamente a la heroína dirigirse hacia el peligro.

Al fin Cloe apareció a su lado cerrado su celular.

ー Y entonces, ¿Qué te pareció? Claro que en movimiento es infinitamente mejor, pero..

ー Tenías razón, Chloe. La vista no desilusiona ー casi suspiro Adrien.

ー ¿Qué no es esa Ladybug?ー se emocionó ligeramente Chloe, que un segundo después vio a Adrien desapareciendo por el hueco de la limusina.

* * *

ー Aún hay tiempoー se dijo la heroína balanceándose lo más rápido que pudo.

De repente sintió que uno de sus balanceos la hacían atravesar por una cortina transparente junto con una brisa inusual.

ー Eso no puede ser bueno...

* * *

La heroína sintió que sus oídos se taparon y antes de poder sujetarse la cabeza, vio la luz del día ser reemplazada por el cielo nocturno con estrellas.

ー ¿A dónde se supone que iba?ー se preguntó de repente mientras se detenía en la terraza de un edificio altoー No puede serー se sujetó ambos lados de la cabezaー Puede ser que yo sea una chica despistada, pero no puede ser que haya olvidado mi direcciónー después lució aterradaー ¿Qué sucederá si hay gente inocente que corre peligro? ー finalmente decidió calmarseー Tranquila. Sólo respira.. y cuenta hasta diez.

"Espera, creo que escuché algo haya fuera" escuchó que alguien decía al otro lado de las puertas en la terraza.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la heroína resbaló del barandal, pero por suerte pudo ponerse de pie con un ligero tambaleo.

ーEres tú, Ladybugー dijo Adrien, saliendo de lo que parecía ser un Pent-house, y cerrando las puertas tras de élー ¿Estas bien?

ーSi...quiero decir, noー la heroína vio como una brisa le despeinaba unos cuantos mechones por el enfrenteー Espera un segundo...¿No acabas de preguntarme lo mismo hace un instante?

ー No, que yo recuerdeー dijo él, mientras le ofrecía una mano para brindarle apoyo, talvez por que era demasiado evidente que estaba alteradaー Recordaría si hubiese hablado contigo.

La heroína sonrió. Y de alguna manera el simple hecho de tener a Adrien dispuesto a apoyarla la hacia sentir más segura.

ーAdemásー continuó élー La única persona con la que he estado hace horas es con mi novia.

ー¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu novia?!ー se impacto Ladybug, que retrocedió hasta tocar el barandal con la espaldaー ¿Desde cuando tienes novia?

ーDesde hace tres mesesー explico él, estirando una mano, que esta vez la heroína esquivó.

ー ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?ー exigió saber ella.

ー¿Qué?ー se extrañó Adrienー Pero tú ya conoces, Ladybug.

La heroína se encogió en cuclillas y después cerró los ojos.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

De repente, un recuerdo de algo pegajoso y rosa llegó a su memoria. A ello le siguió el intercambio de palabras con el niño caprichoso que había sido akumatizado.

ーLady..ーintentó acercarse Adrien.

ー¡Eso es!ー casi salto la heroína al ponerse de pie.

ー Lo más probable es que haya habido una falla temporal con la goma de mascar.

ー ¿Goma de mascar?

ー¡Si! ¡Goma de mascar!ー insistió Ladybug, poniendo las manos en su caderaー Y dado que no recuerdo ninguna novia tuyaー dijo ella acusadoramente ー Debo preguntarte. ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que nos vinimos sobre una limusina.

ー ¿Limosina?ー intentó recordar Adrien, aunque no parecía tener mucho éxito.

ーVamos. Tienes que recordarーinsistió ella ー Aquella vez tú dijiste algo sobre lo mucho que aprecias mis acciones heroicas... claro que no lo menciono porque sea mucho más impresionante que lo que cualquier chica normal y sin súper poderes pueda hacer.

ー Creo que ya lo recuerdo. Fue aquel día del discurso del alcalde, y aquella vez te entregue el yoyo que había caído en el techo.

ー¡Si! ¡Debió ser aquella vez!ー se alegro la heroína.

ーPero.. Ladybug. Eso paso hace casi un año.

ー¡¿Un año?!ー se impacto ella de nuevoー ¡No puede ser que ese malcriado me haya robado un año de mi vida.

Adrien se puso una mano en la barbilla con gesto deductivo.

ー Si no más recuerdo, por lo que vi en las noticias de ese día. Catnoir y tú pudieron detener al niño antes de que su bomba explotará y el incidente no paso a mayores.

ー Tiene que haber sucedido algo másーdijo ella saltando de repente sobre el barandal de la terraza y sosteniéndose con gran equilibrio ー Gracias. Fuiste de mucha ayuda Adrien Agresteー la heroína lo contempló con detenimiento mientras veía la altura a sus espaldas, acompañada de las luces de autos en la avenidaー Sólo hay un felino que puede ayudarme ahora. Perdona haber interrumpido... la cita que tienes con tu novia.

La heroína se dejo ir hacia atrás de una manera inusual que impresionó a Adrien.

ー¡Espera Ladybug!ー gritó asomándose por el barandal y sintiéndose aliviando al ver que la heroína usaba su yoyo para balancearse por los edificios.

Un suspiro salió de su boca e instintivamente se sujetó el pecho al sentir su corazón alterado. Sus mejillas sonrojadas se sintieron terrible ante el viento.

ーNo puede ser que siga sintiéndome así cuando te apareces de repenteー se dijo silenciosamente.

El ruido de la puerta de la terraza abriéndose de nuevo lo hizo reaccionar a su vez que la luz de adentro le iluminó el rostro y una silueta apareció.

ーCreo que tenemos que hablar de algo importanteー comenzó a decir Adrien.

* * *

ー Si no más recuerdo es aquí donde acordamos vernos en caso de tener que reagruparnosー medito Ladybug sobre un edificio que no parecía tener nada particularmente especial, lo cuál, lo hacía perfecto, ya que si fuera un punto de referencia importante, no sería un buen escondite de reagrupaciónー Sólo espero que Catnoir esté fuera patrullando esta noche.

La heroína permaneció alerta mientras una brisa pasaba entre sus coletas, y con la mirada buscó a los alrededores, aunque muy pronto su poder de visión se perdió hasta terminar en una mirada vacía.

ー ¿A quien quiero engañar? Puede que sea un caso perdidoー desistió tomando asiento sobre el techo. Después miró más adelante, hacia el otro lado de la avenidaー Vaya...veo que papá hablaba en serio con lo del anuncio luminoso. Debo reconocer que se ve realmente bienー intentó distraerse con la vista de su casa, que por coincidencia había quedado cerca del punto de encuentroー Procurare apoyarlo cuando vuelva a mencionarlo en el pasadoー le siguió un suspiroー Si es que logró regresar... ¡Uy! ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡No importa como yo me sienta!

La heroína se puso de pie con determinación renovada.

ー ¡Yo soy Ladybug! ¡La heroína que protege esta ciudad! ¡Y nunca me rendiré!

ー ¡Ladybug! ー llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

ー Cat...ー la heroína se llevó una sorpresa al girarー ¿Adrien?

Ella había estado segura de reconocer su voz.

El adolescente de ojos verdes y cabello rubio hacia un último esfuerzo para subir al techo de tejas por la escalera de emergencias.

ー ¿N-no estabas en una cita con tu novia?ー cuestionó la heroína sin poder ocultar un ligero nerviosismo a pesar de todo.

ー Se acabóー sentenció él sacudiéndose los pantalones y de paso aprovechando su inclinación sobre sus rodillas para ocultar su rostroー Realmente se acabó.

Ella titubeo en preguntar si se refería a su cita o a su relación.

De cualquier modo eso quedó en el olvido cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho al escuchar un solitario ahogo de llanto, y al ver las lágrimas cayendo del rostro de Adrien sobre las tejas rojas.

ー Ladybug..

ー¿S-sí?

― No podía dejarte sola, sabiendo que estas en dificultades. Simplemente no puedo dejarte.

Ella lució desconcertada mientras otro latido en su pecho le hacía sentir un agudo dolor.

ー Pero.. ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

Adrien suspiro mientras se erguía ocultando sus ojos con el antebrazo y después dejaba escapar un ligero indicio de risa.

ー Ladybug, aunque es probable que no lo sepas todavía, siempre estoy mirándote.

ー ¿En verdad?

ーSi.

Los pasos que dio Adrien hacia ella la conmocionaron todavía más y no pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

ー Tienes que saber la verdad...

La heroína vio a Adrien bajando el brazo de sus ojos, para después brindarle una brillante sonrisa que intentaba mostrarle que todo estaría bien.

Sin esperarlo una mancha obscura empezó a cubrir el cielo de París de forma sobrenatural.

ー ¡Alguien a sido akumatizado!ー gritó Ladybugー ¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que ponerte a salvo mientras yo busco a Catnoir! ー dijo ella estirando la mano sin perder de vista una mancha púrpura donde parecía concentrarse la oscuridadー Tengo un mal presentimiento.

ー Todo estará bien.. Mi Lady...

Ladybug se movió sobre una de las tejas sintiendo que se tambaleaba ligeramente.

ー ¿Q-ue es lo que dijiste, Adrien?

El siguiente movimiento de su pie quebró la teja y ella sintió que comenzaba a caer de espaldas del techo.

ー¡Ladybug! ー gritó Adrien que intentó tomar su mano, mientras todo se movía en cámara lenta ante los ojos de la heroína.

Al darse cuenta de que él no sería capaz de llegar a ella a tiempo, decidió que le regresaría la sonrisa a Adrien, para indicarle que todo saldría bien, después de todo.

Estando en la caída sólo pudo pensar una cosa:

"De haber sido Catnoir... hubiese podido evitar que callera al vacío"

Ella misma se impresionó con ese pensamiento mientras sentía que su espalda atravesaba de nuevo una cortina transparente en el aire. A sus espaldas la luz del día comenzó a iluminarla, aunque la penumbra seguía visible.

ー Puede que esta sea mi única oportunidad de regresar...pero no puedo dejarlo. No puedo dejar a Adrien.

Su mano izquierda se dirigió al bolso de su cadera con algo de dificultad.

Al final pudo sacar el yoyo y lo lanzó a la parte más obscura.

"No puedo dejar solo a Adrien"

Un gran resplandor verde iluminó todo a su alrededor, justo antes de que el cielo obscuro desapareciera, sin que el yoyo pudiese alcanzarlo.

ー ¡No! ¡Tenía que ponerlo a salvo!

La heroína se giró sobre su espalda para concentrarse en la caída desde las alturas de la cuidad de París, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían por la aparente acción del viento en su rostro.

ー Prometo que nunca te dejaré sólo de ahora en adelanteー se dijo con una sonrisaー Sin importar que salgas con alguien más dentro de unos meses... te prometo que no permitiré que algo malo te suceda.

De nuevo retracto el yoyo a su mano y cuando estuvo a la altura de un edificio se balanceo hacía una calle conocida.

ー ¡Ahora es tiempo de hacerlo bien!

Se vio a sí misma entrando a la cortina transparente ocasionada por la onda de sonido de la bomba de chicle y justo después vino el resueno de los sonidos volviendo a la normalidad.

La heroína tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para superar aquello.

ー Mi Lady, ¿Esta usted bien?

Al girarse pudo ver a su aliado felino corriendo sobre los edificios.

ー ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Tienes una idea de cuanto tiempo llevo buscándote? ー se quejó ella.

ー Bueno, sea como sea, estamos a mano, mi lady, ya que yo he estado esperando toda la vida por ti ー jugó Catnoir.

Esperando una clásica evasión de Ladybug, de repente el superhéroe tuvo la extraña visión de Ladybug sonriendo de forma radiante, y casi tropieza con una teja salida de uno de los techos.

ー ¡La vista en la pelota, Catnoir! ー se burló ella al verlo disimular su tropiezo ー Después tendrás más tiempo para seguir con los coqueteos.

Ladybug dio un último balanceo en la esquina de un edificio y llegó al punto donde el niño con una nueva bomba de goma de mascar se preparaban.

Catnoir estuvo a punto de saltar cuando se detuvo con espasmo.

" Un momento... ¿Ladybug acaba de darme permiso para coquetearle?"

Sus pensamientos continuaron mientras la heroína de rojo y negro convocaba una herramienta, que resultó ser un contenedor de helio, del tipo que se utilizaba para inflar globos.

" ¿Eso quiere decir que he comenzado a gustarle?" continuó Catnoir en el techo, mientras jugaba con su cola como si fuera una flor sin pétalos.

Al nivel del suelo la heroína, ahora esquivaba algunos de los lazos de chicle que el niño usaba para intentar atraparla.

"¿Hablaba en serio?" "No, creo que no" "Lo más seguro es que estuviese siendo sarcástica" al fin reaccionó Catnoir asistiendo con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

ー ¡Ladybug! ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?! ー grito desde lo altoー ¡Aunque, parece que tienes todo bajo control!

ー ¡Creo que no será necesaria tu ayuda por esta vez, Catnoir! ー dijo ella elevándose de nuevo con su yoyo, para terminar en la cumbre de la bomba de chicleー ¡Además le prometí a este niño que jugaría con él y lo vencería con una sola mano! ¡Y es hora de que alguien cumpla su promesa!

Después ella clavó la aguja del contenedor de helio y se tomó la molestia de jalar el sello con el dedo meñique.

La heroína volvió a usar su yoyo para despegar sus pies de la parte más alta y pegajosa de la bomba de chicle.

El niño con la bomba de chicle empezaron a elevarse en el aire y no tardaron en llegar a una gran altura.

Fue sólo hasta cuando el niño vio lo alto que había llegado, que abrió la boca para gritar.

ー¡Ma - má! ー grito con una voz increíblemente chillona a causa del helio, mientras caía.

ーBien, parece que esta vez será mi turnoー se dijo Catnoir preparándose para saltar y atrapar al niño akumatizado. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despegar los pies del tejado, cundo vio una larga cuerda de yoyo estirándose, rebotando en varios edificios, hasta atrapar al niño por la cintura. Justo después, usando el asta vacía de un edificio, colocó al niño en el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas por hacer tantas bombas de chicle.

ー ¡Estuvo genial, Ladybug! ー le felicito su aliado felinoー Pero por salvarlo te haz olvidado del acuma en la bomba de chicle. Y recuerda que yo soy un gato y no un lindo pajarito.

ー Eso lo séー reconoció ella, cruzándose de brazos por un instante.

ー Bien, no es el fin del mundo. Parece que será nuestras responsabilidad vigilar el acuma negro que se multiplicará.

ー ¡No!ー grito ella con determinación y girando bastante rápido su yoyo ー Aún no me doy por vencida con este acuma.

ー Pero..

La cuerda del yoyo, regresó de nuevo a las manos de Ladybug y se esta vez se estiró bastante más, pasando la altura de los edificios más altos.

ーMi Lady, creo que ya está demasiado alto. Ya ni siquiera alcanzó a ver la bomba de chicleー opinó el superhéroe mientras veía la cuerda seguir subiendo hasta por encima de las nubesー No sabía que podía llegar... tan alto.

De repente surgió un estruendo que hizo abrir las nubes, y una fuerza de centrífuga se tragó parte de la luz, hasta volverse un parche obscuro. En el hueco una imagen de París de cabeza se mostró.

ー¿Qué es eso? ー se preguntó a un instante de verse a el mismo como Adrien, con una persona en los brazos, que no pudo reconocer.

El cielo volvió a cerrarse y el yoyo comenzó a bajar demasiado rápido. Tanto, que incluso parecía un pequeño cometa de cola morada azul y roja.

La heroína grito asustada. En definitiva no había previsto eso.

ー¡Cuidado Ladybug!ー grito Catnoir saltando del edificio y corriendo hacia las espaldas de la heroína.

ー No se si lograré detenerloー comenzó a decir ella con temor.

ー Recuerda que somos el equipo del bicho y el felinoー dijo Catnoir mientras convocaba el poder sobre su garraー Así que nunca estarás sola.

Catnoir paso los brazos alrededor de la heroína hasta el frente y después se posicionó con la garra al frente. Ella hizo hincapié de poner ambas manos para ayudarle detener el impacto del yoyo.

ー Cuidado. Sólo por la ante palmaー le advirtió él, sujetando sus manos con la otraー No me perdonaría si te hago daño por error.

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron un poco, pero la impresión quedó atrás con el impacto del yoyo.

ー ¡Vamos! ーgrito Catnoir, sin dejarse vencer por el impacto y sosteniendo a la heroína por detrás.

ー¡Lo lograremos si estamos juntos! ー gritó Ladybug, avanzando un paso con firmeza.

"Catnoir siempre ha estado conmigo desde que esto inicio" recordó ella por alguna extraña razón.

"Nunca te dejaré sola" sonrió Catnoir como si de alguna forma pudiera sentir que sus sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos algún día.

El yoyo comenzó a dar indicios de abrirse como si fuera una hoya de presión.

Finalmente una mariposa blanca salió, seguida de una segunda mariposa que tenía los colores del fuego.

ー ¿Contra cuantos acumas malvados estábamos peleando?ー se cuestionó Catnoir mientras al fin bajaba la garra y la sacudida para liberarse una ligera llama.

ー¡Lo logramos!ー festejó Ladybug, que con la emoción salto directo a los brazos del héroe gatuno. Él continuo en espasmo hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía corresponder el abrazo.

ー¡Si! ¡Lo logramos!ー dijo él dándole vueltas.

Los autos empezaron a sonar sus bocinas en son de festejo.

― Pero, Ladybugー se detuvo él y la separó ligeramente de su abrazoー ¿Qué fue aquello que le paso al cielo por unos instantes ? ¿Y por que esta vez recuperamos dos acumas?

ー No lo séー medito viendo en dirección al cielo azulー Pero tengo la seguridad de que lo averiguaremos algún día.

* * *

 **Notas**.

Espero que sea de su agrado este primer capítulo.

Si disfrutaron de alguna parte de esta historia que comienza, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi velada con Ladybug**

 **Summary** : Marinette nunca podría permitir que el poder obscuro de Hawk Moth lastimara a la persona más importante en su corazón. A pesar de que vigilarlo como Ladybug significará verlo con alguien más en un futuro que cada vez estaba más cerca.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

La luna llena estaba en su cúspide cuando Adrien se giró sobre su cama y después de hacer un gesto desagradable abrió los ojos. Lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando hubo llegado a la cocina de la primera planta, se sirvió un vaso de leche y contempló la nada, hasta chocar con su propio reflejo en la una de las cacerolas.

ー¿No puedes dormir?ーapareció un hombre elegantemente vestido desde las sombras de la sala.

ー Padreー se impresionó un poco Adrienー...no, bueno.

ー Esta bien. Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

El joven Agreste no pudo dejar de notar que su padre seguía usando su ropa habitual, tal como si no hubiese ido aún a la cama, desde que se apagaron las luces.

ー Debo decir, que ha sido una semana agotadoraーcomenzó a decir con su casual formalidad, mientras se servía una tasa de café.

ーPara mi también lo ha sido

ー ¿Tu profesor de esgrima esta siendo demasiado exigente contigo?ー cuestionó el mayor de los agreste con una ceja algo levantada.

ーTengo la impresión de que aunque te dijera que lo es, le pedirías que aumente mis ejercicios, como siempreー se burló ligeramente Adrien.

Su padre se ajusto los lentes y bebió un poco de su tasa. Después esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

ー Estoy muy complacido con tus avances del último añoー comenzó a decir con voz suave y Adrien bajo un poco la cabeza con aprensión ー Espero que sigas así aún después de la mudanza.

Adrien volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa.

ー ¡Padre! ¡No puedes!

El mayor de los Agreste alzo una mano para indicarle silencio.

ーNos mudaremos al nuevo edificio de la zona oeste de la cuidadー aclaró y observó cuidadosamente a su hijo mientras lucia aliviadoー Supongo que no habrá más de esos gritos innecesarios si puedes seguir yendo a la misma escuela.

ー Lo sientoー se disculpó Adrienー Es sólo que he hecho buenos amigos y no quisiera perderlos ahora.

Su padre terminó su tasa de café y dejó la tasa en la barra.

ー ¿Y la señorita, Chloe?

ー ¿Padre?

ー Están en la misma clase, ¿No es así?

ー Si, seguimos siendo amigos.

Adrien sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de la conversación que tenían.

ー ¿Intentas preguntarme si tengo novia, padre?

Él le colocó una mano en la cabeza.

ー No sería extraño. Estas creciendo muy rápido.

Adrien apreció el gesto inusual, que se reservaba para ocasiones especiales, en su relación de padre e hijo.

ー Debo seguir con los detalles de la mudanzaー continuó el mayor de los Agreste, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la obscuridad.

ー Padre...

El hombre giró la cabeza sobre su hombro.

ーNo me haz dicho cuando nos mudamos.

ー Claro. Es verdadー reconoció con formalidadー Será mañana. ¿Algo más?

ー N-noー titubeo entre impresión y decepción.

ー Creo que te gustará la vista nocturna desde el palco. Se ve toda la ciudadー mencionó su padre sin girarse.

Por un segundo Adrien recordó el encuentro que había tenido con Ladybug sobre la limosina hace poco, y una visión de ella saltando a la luz de la luna le pareció demasiado acogedora para dejarla ir.

ー Seguro que me gustará vivir ahí ー apoyó Adrien mientras su padre se alejaba.

Después de levantarse, y colocar las dos tazas en el lavabo, apagó las luces de la cocina.

Sin saberlo, a las espaldas de padre e hijo se encontraba el lado opuesto de una batalla que continuaba.

* * *

Una mariposa de fuego se elevaba por la obscuridad, dejando a su paso un rastro de cenizas encendidas.

ー Marinette...Marinette...ー llamó una voz dulce a lo lejos.

La catarina que también brillaba entre la penumbra iba en dirección opuesta. A diferencia de los movimientos lentos y delicados de la mariposa, el vuelo de la catarina era marcado y constante.

Marinette...

Ninguno de los vuelos se detenían.

Marinette...

Cada vez estaban más cerca.

El sonido de un ciclo de puertas automáticas cerrándose hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo a la joven.

A su alrededor reconoció la luz del metro, y las puertas cerradas.

Seguía escuchándose la música de Jagged Stone en sus auriculares.

ー ¡Marinette! ー apareció la criatura de color rojoー ¡Intente llamarte en varias ocasiones, pero no despertabas!

ー ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Alguien podría verte! ー dijo ella tomando a la criatura bajo su brazo.

ー Tranquila, Marinette. No hay nadie cercaー se escabulloー ¿Ves?

Al mirar a su alrededor se percató del compartimento vacío.

ー Es verdadー reconoció y después reaccionóー ¿Cuántas estaciones pasamos?

ー Fueron tres.

ー ¡¿Tres?!

La criaturita se rio un poco.

ー Tranquila, sólo tendremos que tomar el sentido contrario en la próxima estación.

Marinette se puso de pie y después observó fijamente el viaje del tren por la obscuridad del túnel.

ー ¿Algo te preocupa?

ー No. No es nadaー sonrió la adolecente como si aquello le causara gracia o fuera ridículo mencionarlo. La criaturita se colocó al frente.

ー Marinette. Tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de todo, incluso si no se trata sobre los miraculous o Hawk Moth.

ー Lo sé ー dijo ella ofreciendo sus manos para colocar la criatura en su bolsoー Sólo que a veces ni yo misma se que es lo que me pasa.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron y Marinette pudo bajar.

Saliendo del subterráneo, cruzando un semáforo, pasando por una joyería y después una pastelería de repostería fina, llegó a un edificio de gran altura.

En la entrada titubeo si le darían paso, incluso si no tenía una invitación formal, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el acceso era mucho menos restringido que el edificio en que vivía Chloe.

Estando en el elevador, de nuevo quedo sola y su bolsito se removió.

ー Marinette. Dime la verdad ¿De casualidad este no es el edificio que visitamos en el futuro?

ー¿Qué? Por supuesto que noー intentó negar Marinette de manera poco convincente.

ーMarinetteー insistió la criaturita.

ー Esta bien. Esta bien. Tenía curiosidad de ver quien podría ser la futura novia de Adrien. ¿Crees que esté mal haber venido hasta aquí?

La criaturita medito en el aire.

ーEs natural querer conocer más sobre las personas que te importan, pero por tus acciones podrías cambiar detalles importantes de ese futuro.

ー ¿Tú crees? ー se emocionó Marinette.

ー No quería decir que debas sacar ventaja personal de lo averiguas siendo Ladybug.

La adolecente lució ligeramente decepcionada.

ー Talvez lo mejor sea volver a casa. Por lo general este tipo de cosas nunca resultan bienー contempló Marinette.

Al instante, presionó el botón para bajar en el siguiente piso, que la dejaba a la mitad del camino al Pent House.

ーEstoy orgullosa de ti.

ーGracias. Sé que ante todo soy Ladybug. Y debo cumplir mi deber con responsabilidad.

A la criaturita le brillaron los ojos.

ー Marinette, creo que estas madurando muy rápido.

ー¿Tú crees? Yo me sigo sintiendo como la misma de siempreー dijo más con diversión que con modestia.

ー Si. Estoy segura. Es probable que dentro de poco estés lista para lo que sigue.

ー¿Lo que sigue?

El ascensor hizo un ruido extraño, seguido de un tambaleo y finalmente se detuvo.

ー Parece que hubo una fallaー dijo ella tomando el teléfono de emergencia que también parecía haber tenido un desperfectoー Parece que tendremos que esperar.

* * *

ー Te invitare a verlo, tan pronto esté instaladoー dijo Adrien hablando por su celular y después viendo el lado opuesto de la entrada principal del edificio en que viviría.

Las cajas de madera entraban al edificio de manera casi sistemática. Los trabajadores parecían muy motivados, o tal vez, intimidados.

ー ¿Cuándo dices que te lo mencionó? ー preguntó la voz por el auricular.

ー En la madrugada.

Un silencio de asombro le secundo.

ー Bueno, de alguna manera me gustaría que mi papá fuera tan puntual para hacer las cosasー mencionó Ninoー Lleva meses diciendo que llevará a arreglar la pantalla de mi habitación, pero hasta ahora nada.

ーEs una manera de verloー admitió Adrien con poco ánimo, mientras veía a alguien señalándolo a lo lejosー Te llamaré después. Parece que necesitan información sobre algunas cajasー después de un leve asentimiento de su mejor amigo, corto la comunicación y se aproximó al encargado de mudanzas.

ー¿Sucede algo malo?

El hombre de traje firmó unos cuántos papeles que le ponían enfrente.

ー No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse, joven Agesteー dijo con formalidadー Es sólo que ha habido una falla eléctrica en los elevadores, por su uso excesivo; pero ya tengo a un ingeniero trabajando en ello.

ーEsta bienー comprendió Adrien.

El hombre de edad mayor lo observó por un instante por el rabillo del ojo.

ーPor supuesto, no es nada que valga la pena mencionarle a su padre a estas horas del día. Debe estar muy ocupado y no quisiéramos molestarlo en vano.

ー Por supuesto que noー reconoció Adrien con buen humorー Yo también evito darle malas noticias si me es posibleーle susurró.

ー¿Estará en el restaurante, o la estancia principal?ー cuestionó el encargado viendo a Adrien con intenciones de entrar al edificioー ¿Puedo hacerle una recomendación?

ー En realidad me gustaría conocer el pent-house justo ahora. Después de todo, es donde viviré a partir de hoy.

ー Pero es el último piso.

ー Entonces creo que iré por las escaleras.

ー Pero...

ー Cualquier nuevo contratiempo puede verificarlo con la asistente de mi padreー se despidió el adolecente con un ligero ademan de mano.

El hombre se quedo contemplando la dirección en la que se había ido, hasta que escuchó un fuerte estruendo.

ー¿Que sucede?ー exigió saber frente a unos trabajadores.

Una caja estaba rota y su contenido metálico estaba a la mitad de quedar expuesto.

ー ¿Que significa esto?

ー Parece que el contenido excedía...

ー Eso no me interesaー rectificó con durezaー es mejor que lo vuelvan a cerrar para subirlo.

ー Al momento.

El hombre se giró para darles la espalda y después comenzó una llamada por su celular.

ー ¿Cuál es el avance con el elevador?

ー Parece que estamos a punto de terminar.

* * *

Marinette miraba su reflejo en el espejo del elevador.

ー ¿Sigues pensando que te gustaría conocer a la persona que vive en el pent-house?ーpreguntó la criaturita.

ー No. No es esoー Marinette suspiró y se cubrió las manos con la caraー Todo este asunto sobre el viaje al futuro, lo que paso en el tejado y lo que pasó al final. No dejó de pensar que Adrien dejó a su novia sola, con tal de ayudar a Ladybug. En realidad me siento algo celosa.

ーPero Marinette, tú eres…

De repente el elevador se removió y las luces parpadearon ligeramente

ー Parece que ya estamos de nuevo en marchaー anuncióー Rápido, escóndete.

La criaturita obedeció y Marinette volteó nuevamente en dirección al espejo de atrás antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Sin quererlo, su mano presionó algunos botones en los que se recargaba.

Un sobresalto mayor conmocionó el interior de Marinette cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

ー ¿Marinette? ¿Qué haces aquí? ー preguntó Adrien, que también pareció sorprendido de verla.

Su encuentro pareció eterno a los ojos de Marinette que sintió como su corazón se detenía al ver de nuevo a Adrien llorando en la velada del tejado. Y, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, esta vez se vio a si misma en su verdadera identidad, pero esta vez Adrien le daba la espalda.

Finalmente, Adrien se dio cuenta de que las puertas se cerrarían en cuestión de un instante.

ー Lo siento, ¿Es tu piso?ー preguntó, sosteniendo la puerta y haciéndose un lado. Después de ver negar a su compañera de clases, entró al elevador.

La marcha continuó, y Marinette no pudo dejar de notar que por inercia, Adrien volvía a tocar el botón del último piso.

ー Parece que alguien estuvo jugando con los botonesー señaló Adrien al retractar la mano.

ーN-no fui yoー se justificó rápidamente Marinetteー Es sólo que mi mano se recargo por error.

ー Seguro que fue cuando la marcha del elevador se restauróー dedujo élー Por un momento pensé que tendría que ir todo el camino por las escaleras.

ー ¿Subiste todos esos pisos a pie?ー se asombró Marinette, antes de verse algo decepcionadaー De verdad debes querer llegar al último piso.

ーBueno, en realidad...

De nuevo en el elevador se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y la marcha se detuvo.

Por acción del tambaleo, Adrien quedo muy cerca del rostro de Marinette, mientras ella se pegaba al espejo de atrás, y desviaba el rostro.

Las luces se apagaron.

* * *

ー Esto es inaceptableー dijo el hombre con traje blanco y apariencia impecable.

ー Hace un momento el elevador estaba funcionando, pero una nueva falla se presentó.

ー No hablaba del elevadorー rectificó el señor Agreste ー ¿Con qué derecho abren una de las cajas de mi propiedad?

ー Debe entender que el peso encendía el limite establecidoー se justificó el encargado.

ー Estoy muy insatisfecho con su servicio hasta ahoraー apenas se inmutó Agresteー Le hago saber que no permitiré una nueva falla.

ー Claro que no.

El señor Agreste cruzó las manos por detrás de su espalda.

ー ¿Sabe dónde está mi hijo?ー preguntó con nueva formalidad.

El encargado dudo antes de contestar.

ー Dijo que subiría por las escaleras al pent-houseー comenzó a decirー Por supuesto intente persuadirlo de quedarse en el loft mientras esperaba.

El señor Agreste lo miro de reojo.

ー Bien. Parece que yo también tendré que ir por las escalerasー dijo de forma distante.

ー Pero..

ー Espero que me haga saber cuando la energía se restaureー dijo entrando al edificio.

Su mirada se volvió más sombría.

ー Si es que lo hace...

* * *

ー ¿Marinette? ¿Estas bien? ー preguntó una voz desde la obscuridadー Marinette, por favor responde.

Adrien estiraba las manos en todas las direcciones del elevador pero no lograba encontrar a nadie.

ー ¿Qué pasa aquí?

"Será obra de Hawk Moth ?" se cuestionó mientras una de sus manos tocaba el frio del espejo.

"¿Qué te sucedió ...Marinette?"

Su mano comenzó a atravesar la superficie.

* * *

ー Esto es inusitadoー comenzó a decir Hawk Moth con fascinación maligna, mientras se asomaba por el balcónー Aunque no pueda ver nada, los sentimientos negativos pueden alcanzarme. Sabía que estaban ahí, y es una oportunidad que no dejaré pasar.

Se giró con su bastón y todo el edificio comenzó a sumergirse en las tinieblas.

ー Y cuando Catnoir y Ladybug vengan a investigar, no sabrán donde buscar el akuma. Ni siquiera yo sé donde se encuentra con precisión. Entonces, seré yo mismo el que los despoje de sus miraculous.

* * *

ー ¡Marinette! ー llamó Adrien en un lugar que parecía ser mucho más amplio que un elevador.

ー¡Cuidado!ー lo detuvo a su pequeño peso en su pecho.

ー¿Garra?

ー ¡Si sigues caminando por este camino, caerás! ¡Hay un gran vacío, que parece un acantilado!

ー¿Acaso tu puedes verlo todo? ー cuestionó Adrien.

ー Te recuerdo que los felinos tienen la mejor visión nocturnaー se afano el guardián de su miraculousー Por ejemplo puedo ver que ahora estas sumamente preocupado. O al menos de eso tienes la cara

ー Espero que Marinette este bienー reconoció Adrien.

ー Talvez sea momento de mostrar la garra que hay dentro de tiー sugirió su guardián.

ー Es verdad.

El joven Agreste estuvo por llamar el poder de su akuma en su anillo, hasta que la visión de dos objetos brillando en la obscuridad se presentó a lo lejos.

ー Espera ¿Qué es eso?

ー No lo sé.

ー ¿ Sabes que nunca eres de mucha ayuda en momentos como este, verdad?

ー Si, lo séー se burlo Garra, sin sentirse del todo aludidoー Pero si caminas hacia allá no caerás.

ー No creo que sea seguro movernos por ahora.

ー ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mis habilidades? ー se escuchó ofendido su guardián.

ー No se trata de confiar o no. Es sólo que...

ー Pensé que querías asegurarte que tu amiga de la escuela estaba a salvo, ¿O no?ー cuestionó Garraー ¿O acaso no sabes lo que se hace en verdadera amistad?

Un silencio prolongado le siguió a su sentencia.

ー Esta bien. Sólo estaba bromeandoーcedió Garraー No hagas esa cara o me vas a hacer llorar.

ー Aún recuerdo que Marinette fue de las primeras amigas que hice al llegar a la escuelaー se dijo con desanimoー Antes de eso vivía encerrado en esa gran mansión. Sin nadie con quien compartir de cosas especiales.

ー ¡Pero tú lo tienes todo! Eres rico, famoso y me tienes a mi para ser poderoso. Honestamente no tienes nada de que quejarte.

ー No se puede llamar a los grandes lujos y al poder superficial "tenerlo todo"

ー No debes hablar así. Debes apreciar lo que tienes. Además de que si sigues concentrado en lo negativo, te convertirás en un objetivo potencial para Hawk Moth.

ー Es ciertoー reconoció Adrien con una leve sonrisa.

Adrien siguió caminando hacía donde brillaban los dos objetos.

ー Es una catarina y una mariposaー anunció estando más cercaー ¿pero que hacen aquí y por que son lo único resplandece?

ー Sé que he visto esto antes, pero no puedo recordarー dijo Garraー Si tan sólo pudiera recordar.

ー No te fuerces demasiado. Si no lo recuerdas ya vendrá.

ーGracias, amigo.

ー Vamos, Veamos que pasa.

* * *

ー Esto es extraño. Por ahora los poderes de Ladybug y Catnoir no se han hecho presentesー Meditó Hawk Moth desde su propio espacio de obscuridadー Talvez necesite extender el alcance de mi poder...

Sus pasos resonaron en un corta caminata.

ー No. Lo dejaré así por ahora o yo también quedaré atrapado para siempre. De cualquier manera sé que tarde o temprano estarán aquí.

* * *

ー ¡Es hora, Garra! ー invocó Adrien.

Un resplandor verde brilló en la obscuridad y por un instante en la obscuridad se abrió un hueco que mostró el elevador en su forma convencional. Sin embargo, no tardo en volverse obscuro de nuevo.

ー Genial. Ahora puedo verlo todo como si fuera una horripilante película de medía nocheー se alegró Catnoir.

Miró en todas direcciones antes de dar con un objeto sólido.

ー¡Marinette!

En cuestión de un instante estuvo al lado de la joven que permanecía en el suelo y la sacudió desde los hombros.

ー ¿Estás bien?ー acercó su cabeza a su pecho para escuchar su corazónー Por favor, di algo, Marinette.

Sin poder hacer nada más, la levantó en sus brazos. Con algo de dificultad abrió su comunicador e intentó llamar.

ー Ahora entiendo como se siente Ladybug cuando no contesto sus mensajesー desistió Catnoir casi de inmediatoーEspero que llegue pronto.

ー Ladybug...ー susurró Marinette y Adrien esbozó una ligera sonrisa hasta que el resplandor donde continuaban la mariquita y la mariposa se volvió más brillante.

Sin saber que pasaría, Catnoir se giró de espaldas para proteger en lo posible Marinette.

Las luz roja de la mariquita y el brillo púrpura de la mariposa comenzaron a girar en un remolino.

* * *

Catnoir se sobresaltó al sentir una mano que intentó llamarlo tocando su hombro.

ー ¡Ladybug! ¡Que gusto me da verte!

ー Ya estoy aquí, Catnoirー lo rodeó la heroína y después tocó la frente de Marinetteー ¿Ella está bien?

ーCreo que sí, pero lo mejor será destruir el akuma para ponerla a salvo cuanto antes.

ーEs verdadー dijo ella comenzando a rodar su yoyo hasta que volteó a ver a Catnoir de reojo.

ーSerá mejor que dejes a Marinette en el suelo. No sabemos que dificultades podríamos encontrar.

Catnoir miró a Marinette en sus brazos por un momento y sus dedos se cerraron un poco más.

Sin darse cuenta Ladybug se froto por debajo de los hombros como si intentará quitarse algo de polvo invisible.

ー En realidad creo que será mejor llevarla con nosotros. No estoy seguro de que tan densa es esta obscuridad, pero no me gustaría perderla de vista.

ー Entiendo como te sientes, pero pelear con ella podría ser un obstáculo más adelante ー argumentó Ladybug.

ー Sé que podemos hacerlo si continuamos juntos, mi ladyー continuó Catnoir con confianza casi arrogante.

Por instante Ladybug se giró y pareció meditarlo.

ーEsta bien. Entonces yo la llevaré, Catnoir.

ーNo hay problema, yo puedo...

La heroína se aproximó en un instante .

ー¡Te dije que me la des! ー exigió.

Catnoir estrechó aún más a Marinette entre sus brazos y logró esquivarla.

ー¡Tú no eres Ladybug! ーacusó.

Ladybug pareció asombrada antes de poner sus manos en sus caderas con aburrimiento.

ー¿De que hablas? Por supuesto que soy yo.

ーPruébalo.

ーNo tengo que probar nada. Me estás viendo aquíー argumentó ella sin titubeosー Escucha, siento haberme puesto así, pero es sólo que no soportó la obscuridad y te necesitó para destruir el akuma.

Catnoir medito rápidamente sus palabras, antes de mirar a Marinette y luego asentir con la cabeza.

ー Supongo que a mi tampoco me gusta esto.

ー Vamos. Sigamos adelante. Debemos concentrarnos en encontrar el objeto del que se ha posesionado el akuma. Así podremos destruirloー sugirió la heroína mientras caminaba al frente.

* * *

ー Sé que están ahí. Los akumas que he estado buscando por tanto tiempoー meditó Hawk Moth ー Y muy pronto estarán en mi poder.

* * *

ー ¿Encontraste algo?ー preguntó Catnoir mientras veía a la heroína regresando con un balanceo y columpiándose desde un objeto invisible en la obscuridad. ー No. Y es extraño que sólo nosotros tres estemos aquíー señaló Ladybugー Comienzo a pensar que el akuma esta más cerca de lo que pensamos.

ーNo me mires a míー negó Catnoirー ¿Piensas que Marinette pudo haber sido akumatizada?

ー Talvezー dijo Ladybug mientras se acercaba un poco más a ambos y de nuevo le tocaba la frente a Marinette.

ー Aunque por ahora no ha mostrado señales de estar siendo controladaー señaló Catnoir.

ー Quizá está esperando que nos descuidemosー siguió meditando en voz alta la heroínaー Podría ser que esta obscuridad que nos envuelve sea una representación de sus sentimientos más negativos.

De nuevo Catnoir le dirigió una mirada más profunda a la joven.

ー Deberíamos dejar sola a Marinette y esperar a ver si muestra algún cambio. Claro, a menos que tengas una mejor ideaー propuso Ladybug algo cabizbaja, hasta que Catnoir llegó a su lado.

ー No. Creo que no se me ocurre algo mejorー reconoció Catnoir y se inclinó para colocar a Marinette en el suelo.

Las manos de Marinette se aferraron a los brazos de Catnoir y él entonó los ojos.

ー ¿De verdad eres tú la verdadera Ladybug? ー preguntó nuevamente sin mirar a la heroína.

Ella pareció exasperarse ligeramente.

ーPuedes estar tan seguro de que yo soy la verdadera Ladybug, como de que nuestro lugar de reagrupación es en el edificio de en frente de la panadería Dupain - Chengー argumentó la heroína con cierta ironíaー Bien, aunque ahora tendremos que cambiarlo ¿Eso es suficiente para convencerte?

ー Lo siento, es sólo que tenía que estar seguroー dijo abriendo los dedos y a su vez las manos de Marinette perdieron su agarre.

ー¡ESPERA!ー gritó una vocecita y Catnoir pudo ver una mariquita brillando en la obscuridadー ¡Marinette no ha sido akumatizada! ¡No la sueltes en al vacío!

El brillo de la mariquita iluminó un resto del camino frente a él, que incluso con su visión nocturna no podía distinguir.

De inmediato Catnoir retracto las manos, y al girarse pudo evitar que Ladybug los empujara.

ー¿Qué es lo que sucede? ー preguntó cuando estuvo del lado contrario al acantilado y justo después colocando a Marinette en su espaldaー¿Acaso estás siendo controlada, Ladybug?

La heroína se acercó lentamente y comenzó a aplaudir con ironía palpable.

ー No puedo creer que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en darte cuenta. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca llegarás a gustarme ni un poco.

El rostro de Catnoir se conmocionó en una mueca de decepción. Y algo de la obscuridad subió por sus pies.

ー¡No la escuches!ー volvió a hablar la mariquitaー Sé que en el corazón de Ladybug ella guarda un lugar muy especial para su relación. Yo lo he sentido cuando luchan juntos.

ー ¿Quién eres tú?

ー Yo soy el guardián del miraculous de Ladybug, pero he regresado a mi forma más primitiva.

ー Bien ¿Y qué debo hacer?

ー Tienes que destruir el miraculous de la imagen de Ladybug. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Catnoir.

ー Pero...

Ladybug rio como una niña pequeña.

ー Te dije que debías soltar a Marinette. Ahora ella sólo será una carga para ti y así nunca podrás ganarmeー lo rodeó la heroína.

ーEso no me importa. Ella es mi amiga.

ー Bien. Ya veremos que tan fuerte es su amistad, cuando veas mis nuevos poderes.

ー ¿Nuevos poderes?ー se preguntaron a la vez Catnoir y la mariquita.

Al estirar las manos, el espacio entre sus brazos y sus costados se unió con una red muy fina que crearon una especie de alas color rojo resplandeciente como la lava.

Después, con una serie movimientos sincronizados pudo comenzar a planear a varios metros de altura.

ー ¡Sabía que muy pronto lograrías despertar esos poderes!ー se alegró la mariquita.

ーCreo que no es momento de felicitarlaー argumentó Catnoir mientras intentaba no perder de vista al brilló de Ladybug, para tratar de predecir por donde llegaría.

ーSi. Lo siento. Ahora debes de tener más cuidado. Ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

ー Está bien. ¿Pero tienes un consejo que sea de más utilidad?

ー Creo que no. Pero sólo debes aprovechar la mínima oportunidad de destruir su miraculous .

ーBien. Lo intentaréー dijo mientras intentaba acomodar mejor a Marinette a sus espaldas y no dejarla caer.

ーNo te preocupes Catnoir. Recuerda que las mariquitas somos de buena suerte.

Su brillo se asentó sobre la cabeza de Marinette y al girarse, Catnoir le sonrió levemente.

ー Parece que esta vez somos un equipo, Marinette.

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Adrien se extendió un poco más, de manera que incluso se desconcertó a si mismo.

" No sé porque, pero me siento muy feliz diciéndote esto a ti"

* * *

 **Notas**

Hasta aquí por ahora. ¿Alguien más esta esperando un poco más de romance al cien porciento entre los protagonistas? Sí, yo también. Espero poder avanzar un poco más en el próximo capítulo.

Si disfrutaron de alguna parte de esta historia no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi velada con Ladybug**

 **Summary** : Marinette nunca podría permitir que el poder obscuro de Hawk Moth lastimara a la persona más importante en su corazón. A pesar de que vigilarlo como Ladybug significará verlo con alguien más en un futuro que cada vez estaba más cerca.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

De pie en medio de la oscuridad, Catnoir esperaba cautelosamente con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a girar el bastón a su alrededor para protegerse de algún ataque que pudiera venir de los costados. En realidad, lo que más le preocupaba era la seguridad de Marinette. Sin mencionar que pelear contra Ladybug era algo que de verdad no quería hacer.

"¿De verdad podría atacar a Ladybug?"

Todos los recuerdos tras el triunfo de cada una de sus batallas vinieron a su mente. De verdad eran un gran equipo.

Catnoir abrió los ojos.

Las tinieblas comenzaron a escalar de nuevo por sus pies.

ー ¡No debes dudar!ー le recordó la catarina que era el akuma de Ladybugー ¡Debes regresar a Ladybug a la normalidad! ¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo!

Adrien, en el interior del traje del héroe, paso por la sorpresa , la duda y finalmente la determinación. Al mirar a Marinette sobre su hombro asintió con la cabeza.

ー ¿Quieres salir de tu escondite mi pequeño bichito?ー intento provocarla con un poco de su humor habitual y vigilando a su alrededorー ¿O tendré que estar detrás de ti por un poco de atención, tal como un día normal de trabajo?

Una risa dulce pero forzada desde las alturas lo puso aún más alerta.

ー ¿De verdad crees que puedas pelear contra mi, Catnoir? Separando el hecho de que no puedes ganarme ¿No es cómo que temas lastimarme, o sí?

ーNo me dejas otra opción, mi Lady. Además, tu nueva actitud es algo que no puedo tolerar por más tiempo.

De nuevo su risa burlona.

ー Entonces…empecemos con el juego del gato y la catarina.

Una luz de color lava resplandeció como el sol y bajó a toda velocidad en forma de mariposa en llamas a su dirección.

Antes de alejarse, Catnoir contempló a Ladybug con admiración. Era una luz hermosa a pesar de todo.

La heroína pronto estuvo en el suelo y corrió detrás de él.

Catnoir se protegió de los primeros ataques de su yoyo, girando su bastón lo más rápido que podía y procurando no dejar expuesta a Marinette.

ー Es inútil. Date por vencido y entrégamela ー exigió Ladybug haciendo girar su yoyo aún más rápido para usar su nuevo poder.

ー ¿Para qué la necesitas?ー cuestionó él mientras retrocedía y ganaba más espacioー Marinette no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Por un instante Ladybug le brindó una sonrisa arrogante.

ー ¡Eso es cierto!ー lanzó su yoyo como si estuviera encendido y Catnoir apenas pudo esquivarlo haciendo para atrás la parte superior de su cuerpoー ¡Y eso es lo que más me desagrada de esa chica!

Un repentino cambio de dirección del yoyo de Ladybug logró sorprender a Catnoir y aunque pudo anteponer su bastón, el impulso lo arrojó hacia atrás.

ー¡Marinette!ー gritó Catnoir cuando apenas pudo sostenerla de caer de uno de los grandes hoyos en el suelo. Por alguna razón sintió que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para atraerla hacia él.

De nuevo la oscuridad escaló sobre él.

Ladybug se aproximó a sus espaldas dispuesta a dar su ataque final.

* * *

El aura morada del hombre en la habitación pareció ser tragada poco a poco por la oscuridad.

ー Esto ha tardado demasiado. No tengo idea que esta consumiendo de esta forma mi energía, pero de continuar así, todo desapareceráー se dijo Hawk Moth con gran esfuerzo y cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas ー Incluyendo a mi hijo y a mi. Si lo pierdo a él, nada habrá valido la pena.

Levantó su bastón y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Ladybug preparo su yoyo sin perder de vista el rastro que quedaba de Catnoir y Marinette a punto de desaparecer. No pensaba detenerse.

ー Adiós para siempre, Marinette.

ー ¡Noooo!ー la mariquita se interpuso en el rostro de la heroína y al llegar a su frente la atravesó llevándose consigo una mariposa.

La imagen de Ladybug se desvaneció en la oscuridad al instante, alcanzando a hacer última expresión de horror.

La luz de los números en el ascensor se hicieron visible como si se hubieran vuelto locos al tiempo que Catnoir lograba subir a Marinette.

Viendo sus reflejos en el espejo con la luz intermitentes tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no lastimar su visión. En ese momento una pequeña figura roja se ocultó en la bolsa de Marinette.

La criaturita miró con interés a la mariposa saliendo del espejo y subiendo por el techo del elevador hasta atravesárlo.

ー ¡Garras fuera!ー alcanzó a desinvocar Catnoir.

Adrien estaba tan cansado que sólo pudo acercar más a Marinette a su pecho, como si aún pudiera caer al vacío y comenzó a perder la conciencia.

Lo último que vio, fue la puerta del elevador abriéndose y su padre acercándose.

* * *

Nino llamo a la puerta y al abrirse contempló la imagen de un agotado Adrien. Internamente pensó que las mudanzas no le venían nada bien a nadie.

ー Cielos amigo, no te vez nada bien.

Adrien lució ingenuamente sorprendido .

ー Nunca te habían dicho eso, ¿verdad?ー lo incómodo sólo un poco poniendo el codo sobre su hombro.

ー No. En realidad noー se toco la nuca para disimular y después de recibir un ligero golpe en su hombro lo saludo realizando su juego de manosー Ven, pasa.

Adrien observo con algo de diversión a su amigo mientras colaba su cabeza por la puerta en busca de algo o de alguien.

ー ¿Sabes? Yo sólo venía de paso…para ver que estuvieras bien y… tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa…como… barrer mi habitación ー intentó excusarse Nino.

ー Mi padre esta descansando. Al parecer tuvo una discusión con el coordinador de la mudanza que lo dejo agotadoー intuyo rápidamente Adrien.

ー Ohー Nino entró sin más dudasー Tengo un par de mezclas que me gustaría que escuches.

Continuaron caminando y riendo por el corredor principal, hasta que Adrien le indicó que bajará un poco la voz al pasar por la sala.

ー ¿Qué hace Marinette aquí? ー le susurró al ver a su amiga durmiendo bajo una manta en el sillón.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y sostuvo su barbilla.

ーLa encontré por coincidencia en el ascensor y creo que se desmayó con el ataque de una persona akumatizada. Puede ser que haya venido a visitar a alguien, aunque desconozco a quien.

ー ¿No habrá sido que vino a verte a ti?ー cuestionó Nino.

ー Lo dudo mucho. Además de ti, no le dije a nadie más. Incluso yo no lo sabía hasta esta mañana.

Nino la contempló un poco más a la distancia y luego observo a su amigo.

ー Me pregunto que será lo que esta soñando.

ー No lo sé. Sólo espero que sea algo agradableー Adrien se tocó un poco el codo sin poder evitar cierto sentimiento de culpabilidadーYa he llamado a sus padres y ya vienen para acá. Será mejor dejarla descansar un poco.

* * *

Marinette respiraba suavemente mientras el sueño continuaba.

Un meteorito que atravesaba la atmósfera en luces de colores y caía en medio de un campo silvestre. Después, un grupo de animales que se asomaban en el cráter.

Muchos años pasaron, la roca de meteorito quedo cubierta y se cristalizo.

El alzamiento de la muralla china y después la formación de los guerreros de terracota. El fragmento de meteorito fue usando para uno de los trajes que sería sepultado como guardián para el emperador. Por toda la eternidad.

Sin, embargo, en ese traje había algo ocultó en su interior.

"¿Estas bien? * en chino

La cubierta del casco se abría.

"Despierta" *en chino.

Una mirada de ojos azules.

"Es hora" *en chino.

La joven de cabello azabache despertó de golpe y quedo sentada en el sillón mientras respiraba como si hubiese estado a punto de ahogarse.

ー ¡Marinette!ー su madre a su lado le dio un ligero abrazo y después la despegó un poco para observarla ー ¿Estas bien, cariño?

ー ¿Mamá? Eh… tú estabas hablando en mandarín hace un momento?ー se extraño Marinette.

Su madre lució más tranquila.

ー Si. Lo siento. Siempre te hablaba así cuando eran un bebe y quería despertarte de un sueño profundo. Parece que sigue funcionando.

La adolescente primero miró a su madre con ternura, pero cambio rápidamente al pánico.

ー Espera. ¿Dónde estamos?ー se pregunto repentinamente.

Su madre hizo un espacio junto a ella. Entonces alguien que conocía muy bien le ofreció una botella de agua acompañada de una sonrisa encantadora.

ー Me da gusto que al fin despertarás, Marinette. Me preocupé mucho.

Las manos de Marinette temblaron y por poco suelta la botella que él le ofrecía.

ー ¿Qué fue lo que…?

Bebió un poco de agua. En verdad tenía sed.

ー Será mejor que te lo cuente camino a casa, querida. Es tarde y no quisiera causarle más molestias al señor Agreste. Después de todo debió de ser muy duro la mudanza de su casa en un día.

Marinette lució aún más confundida, pero aún se sentía muy despistada para pensar demasiado. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar a Adrien que le decía a su madre que no había sido ningún inconveniente tenerla en su casa.

Marinette se sostuvo del brazo de su madre sin darse cuenta y alzó un poco la mano para despedirse de Adrien, con la mirada algo perdida.

ー Adiós, nos vemos en clase.

La puerta quedo cerrada pero Adrien permaneció contemplándola unos segundos más mientras las manecillas del reloj quedaban expuestas en el silencio.

En algún momento giró sobre sus propios pies y se encaminó a la puerta opuesta de la sala.

Recibió el viento frío sobre su rostro al salir al balcón y miró a la ciudad.

ー Quisiera saber si estás bienー sintió que sus palabras se las llevaba el viento y espero que llegarán a la persona que ansiaba ver.

* * *

Adrien continuaba esperando en el balcón, ocultando su rostro entre sus antebrazos y el barandal.

La sensación de algo cálido cayendo sobre sus hombros lo hizo alzar la vista.

ー Padreー se sorprendió, pero no dejo caer la manta que le había colocado.

ー Veo que te ha gustado el nuevo departamentoーsu padre se colocó a su lado y también contempló la ciudad.

Adrien no sintió que fuera apropiado decir algo en concreto, pero quiso intentarlo.

ー ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

ー Soy yo quien debería preguntarte esoー su padre continuó hablando sin mirarloーCreo que ahora lo sabes mejor que nunca, pero esta cuidad resulta muy peligrosa en ocasiones.

ー Eso es por culpa de Hawk Mothー Adrian desvío la vista y se cubrió un poco más con la mantaー Ese villano sólo le causa problemas a esta cuidad.

En ese momento no podía ocultar el rencor que sentía por él. No sólo por que prácticamente había atacado a cada uno de sus amigos en la escuela, con contadas excepciones, sino porque ahora sentía que se había vuelto realmente personal.

Pequeños indicios no pasaron de alto por el mayor de los Agreste. Se aclaró un poco la voz antes de hablar.

ー Hijo. Quisiera que pensaras en la gira de otoño e invierno por China. Será una buena manera de perfeccionar tu mandarín y expandir tu carrera por nuevos horizontes.

ー Pero eso será dentro de dos semanas y se llevará casi todas mis vacacionesー replicó Adrien y no se sorprendió al ver que su padre lo silenciaba con un ligero ademán de mano.

ー A diferencia de otras cosas, esto es algo que dejaré a tu consideración.

ー ¿En verdad?ー Adrien lució genuinamente sorprendido. Eso no tenía precedentes.

ー Pero ten esto en consideraciónー su padre se puso a su altura inclinándose un poco y le sostuvo por el hombro con suavidadー Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. París tiene una belleza excepcional, pero quisiera que en su momento conozcas otras partes del mundo, tal y como tu madre y yo lo hicimos alguna vez.

ー Padre.

ー También, esta claro que me preocupo por tu seguridad, y temo que ese villano te dañe durante uno de sus ataques a la ciudad, porque si te perdiera como a tu madre, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Adrien nunca tuvo un impulso tan fuerte como ese por abrazar a su padre, pero mientras sostenía la manta, uno de sus dedos tocó su anillo de poder y le recordó su responsabilidad con París, y más específicamente con Ladybug.

ー Entonces ー su padre de nuevo se ergio en su postura perfectaー ¿Lo pensarás?

De nuevo la duda llegó a Adrien.

ー Yo lo consideraré seriamente, padreー se inclinó un poco hacia él sin soltar las manos de la manta y luego continuó caminando hacia adentro.

Gabriel Agreste endureció su mirada mientras veía a su hijo alejarse y estuvo a punto de seguirlo. Sin embargo, una clase de presentimiento lo obligó a mirar por encima del balcón, como si esperara ver a alguien en el techo.

Al no encontrar nada inusual, entró dentro del penhouse y cerró las puertas.

El kwami color negro se ocultaba por debajo del balcón y después de lucir preocupado salió volando hacia la ciudad.

* * *

La kwami roja contempló a su ama dormir de espaldas , para luego salir por una pequeña abertura de la ventana superior de la habitación.

* * *

 **Notas de la aurora.**

Gracias por seguir esta historia.

Por un tiempo he estado ausente de mis publicaciones, pero espero que muy pronto pueda actualizar más seguido.

Creo que el capítulo ha quedado un poco más corto de lo habitual, así que espero compensar con el siguiente.

Si disfrutaron alguna parte de esta historia me gustaría escucharlos. Siempre es un gusto recibir reviews.


End file.
